


Spark

by GoodIdeaAtTheTime



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Smutty Sunday, Unbeta-ed, beautiful plumage, getting back to nature, inappropriate use of a bird hide, senseless shameless smut, super nsfw, unless you work in a porn shop I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodIdeaAtTheTime/pseuds/GoodIdeaAtTheTime
Summary: Birdwatching Jargon - a Spark Bird is the bird which triggers an interest in birdwatching.On a long assignment, Duo and Trowa haven't had much alone time. Keeping their minds off things with other activities isn't going so well.





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



“This is a genius idea.”

“It’s a terrible idea.”

“Terribly genius.”

“We’re going to get caught.”

“Only if you don’t stop talking and start doing what you’re supposed to be doin’.”

Trowa let out a derisive snort and tugged Duo against him, crushing their lips together. Duo met him enthusiastically, and the force pushed him back against the wooden wall, making the whole hut shudder.

“Careful!” Trowa warned in an undertone, even as his hands were untucking Duo’s shirt, fingers seeking out the skin underneath.

“The birds don’t care,” Duo muttered, and his mouth trailed along Trowa’s jaw, his own hand palming the growing bulge at his crotch and sliding around to squeeze his ass, whilst his teeth found the taller man’s earlobe. Trowa bit back a groan and found himself very close to not caring either.

In the distance, there was the sound of voices, laughter, and they froze, hearts racing. Listening to see if the people approached, to see if anyone else would decide they wanted to visit this remote bird hide at the back of the park. If they did, the length of the path would give them just enough time to adjust, tuck away as best they could, and pretend that they were casually admiring the view across the lake before the door even opened.

But, god, Trowa did not want to have to do that.

It had been a long three weeks, crammed as they had been into a tiny house on guard rotation with six other Preventers. At any give time two were sleeping, two were on guard duty, two were on recon, and two had down time.

But, a small house in close quarters, with two twin beds - when it had been time to sleep, they’d slept, too near to the rest of the crew to feel comfortable, too worried that someone was likely to barge in halfway through. And on their down time, the beds had been occupied.

They had been reduced to going out to spend their days increasingly trying to occupy their thoughts with anything other than the fact that they hadn’t had any alone time for three weeks. One more week to go on this stupid Peace Summit, but right now it felt like an eternity.

So, staying as still as he could, but refusing to let Duo out of his grip, Trowa held his breath and waited.

The voices moved past them, faded away into silence, and they let themselves relax, breath, just for a second.

And then Duo was surging up to kiss him again, hot and hard, lips rough against his, tongue doing wicked things to him. Trowa pulled their hips together, deftly unbuttoning Duo’s jeans and snaking his hand down the back to squeeze at the firm ass. The ass he hadn’t seen or touched in far too long, but which he could remember vividly, as the shorter man groaned and ground their erections together, trying to push Trowa’s jeans out of the way.

“If we’re doing this, you’ve got to be quiet,” Trowa breathed in Duo’s ear, even as his fingers were teasing down between his ass cheeks, drawing enthusiastic noises from his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Stop bein’ such a fucking tease then,” Duo all but snarled, and frankly Trowa was happy to oblige.

He spun them around, bracing his arm against a supporting beam to press Duo back against the wall without making the whole place shake again, and then he was dropping to his knees and tugging these maddening jeans out of the way enough to gain access.

He’d even missed the smell, and inhaled deeply, feeling his cock throb painfully as he nuzzled at the soft skin where Duo’s thigh joined his hip, his hard, hot erection jutting out proudly and dripping. He knew how long it had been since Duo had last come, because he knew how long it had been since he’d done it - and who thought having a curtain instead of a door on the bathroom was a fucking good idea anyway?? - and he knew it would take very little to bring either of them off.

Which on the one hand was probably for the best, and on the other was an agonising shame because he really _really_ wanted to savour this. Running a finger lightly along the underside of the shaft, silky and hot, but iron-hard underneath, sending tingles up his whole arm and down to his groin. Duo’s breath hitched, his hands grasping gently at Trowa’s head - pleading, asking, but not forcing as his fingers carded through his hair, pushed his bangs out of the way of his face to keep them getting caught.

And, well, he was more than willing to be accommodating. Let himself be guided, the blunt, wet tip of Duo pushing past his lips with a strained grunt and a barely-suppressed whine. His thighs trembled with tension as Trowa gripped them to steady himself, bracing back against the beam as slowly Trowa took him entirely into his mouth.

He was so hard, fucking hell. Trowa only just managed to hold back his own moan, and he pulled back, pressing his tongue to the underside and letting his cheeks hollow in suction as he did so, until only the head remained in his mouth. Duo’s fingers tightened in his hair, once, reflexive, then relaxed again. He started letting out a stream of babbling nonsense in barely a breath, thanks and begging for more, anything to let it out without screaming.

Trowa took pity on him.

Had they been at home, or somewhere safe and secure, he knew exactly the noise Duo would have made - a loud, half-interrupted cry, turning into a helpless moan. It was his favourite noise, he wished he could hear it now.

One more week.

Every ridge on Duo’s cock was proud, brushing against his lips and cheeks in the most erotic way as Trowa worked him. He could feel him swelling with each thrust, thick and heavy, taste the tang of precum at the back of his throat. His hand slid across, felt the way his balls were bunched up tight against his body and he knew.

He cupped them in his calloused palm, gently stroking and rubbing, as he twisted his hand to reach behind and press his fingers firmly against the skin there, whilst taking Duo as deep as he could and letting a low rumbling moan vibrate through his throat.

Above him, Duo let out a noise that had a lot of consonants in it, and then his hips were jerking, helplessly and persistently, and he was spilling into Trowa’s mouth, hot and salty. Trowa bobbed his head as long as possible, wringing out every inch of pleasure from Duo before the braided man started twitching, flinching with sensitivity.

He rocked back on his heels, carefully tucking Duo away and zipping him up, as the other man caught his breath, and moved backwards to settle on the thin bench in the middle of the hut.

Duo looked thoroughly debauched, draped back against the wall, eyes closed, flush high on his cheeks, and chest heaving. He looked edible, and Trowa really wished they’d been able to find somewhere else, somewhere not full of cobwebs and dead bugs, where they could be interrupted at any minute, so he could just bend him over and fuck him senseless.

But before he could dwell on that too long, those violet eyes had opened and were fixed on him with a devilish heat, and then Duo was between his legs, tugging his jeans out the way and swallowing him in one easy motion.

After all his chiding of Duo, it was nearly Trowa that gave them away, the sensation on his aching cock so sudden, and so incredible he actually saw stars. His head dropped back and his back arched helplessly, spreading his legs as best he could to press his hips up into that hot-wet-tight feeling, as Duo gave him the blowjob of his life.

He couldn’t remember when he had been so hard, but every brush of lips and tongue across his erection was sending fireworks off behind his eyes and all he could do was brace himself and ride the waves of pleasure that were rocking through every inch of his body, radiating out from that one glorious spot between his legs.

He was certain he nearly bit through his lip trying not to shout, as Duo sped up, changed his angle, took him deeper and everything was tight and hot and incredible and he just kept pressing up up up into it…

And everything went white.

When he drifted back into his body, Duo was finishing licking him clean and tucking him away, zipping his fly. He was sprawled back on the bench, back arched from where he’d been pressing himself up.

Duo seemed to appreciate the view as he stood, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and waggling his eyebrows.

“Told ya it was a genius idea,” he said, watching Trowa roll himself back upright and stretch, running his fingers through his hair to brush it back into some semblance of order.

He stood and tugged Duo against him before they could leave, enjoying feeling their bodies pressed together, and sharing a leisurely kiss.

“When we get home, we’re turning the phone off for the whole weekend,” he said, firmly, when they parted.

“Just the weekend?” Duo asked, with a raised eyebrow. “I’m almost offended.”

“I don’t know if you can keep up with me for much longer than that,” Trowa drawled, lacing their fingers together and strolling towards the door. “Your stamina was never up to mine.”

“You can’t call it stamina if you’re sittin’ around doin’ nothing, y’know,” Duo shot back, running his thumb over his knuckles and squeezing his hand. “If you actually had to exert yourself you wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“Those’re fighting words, Maxwell.”

“Bring it on, Barton.”

Halfway back to the main path, they passed a couple of families heading to the hide, and smiled politely, nodding in greeting.

“See anything good?” one of the women asked, with a cheeky grin.

“Oh yes,” Duo drawled. “A Greater Crested Pilot. Beautiful plumage.”

Trowa managed to resist smacking him until they were out of sight again, and the other man laughed and dodged easily.

“I dunno ‘bout you,” he called over his shoulder from where he had skipped out of the way, “but after this afternoon, I think I could get pretty into birdwatching.”

Eyes fixed on the ass clad in those tight jeans ahead of him, the long braid brushing teasingly against it, Trowa had to agree.


End file.
